playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/The All-Stars Initiative
The All-Stars Initiative' '''is a series of CGI animated films in the vein of the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe, also known as the Avengers Initiative series, and would include a series of films based on many PlayStation franchises. The films include official movies as well as hypothetical ones suggested by LeeHatake93. List of Films The Prequel list refers to official films. Prequels *''Tekken: Blood Vengeance'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Heavenly Sword'' Phase 1 *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' *''Jak II: Renegade'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Legacy'' *''Sly Cooper and the Thievious Raccoonus'' *''God of War'' *''Twisted Metal'' *''The Legend of Dragoon: Part 1'' *''The Legend of Dragoon: Part 2'' *''PlayStation All-Stars: Calypso's Revenge'' Phase 2 *''Jak 3: The Legacy of Mar'' *''inFamous: Kessler's Origins'' *''Uncharted: The Lost Dynasty'' *''MediEvil: The Rise of Zarok'' *''God of War II: Rage of Olympus'' *''The Last of Us: Lost Dreams'' *''Ape Escape: On the Loose'' *''Gravity Rush'' *''PlayStation All-Stars: The Age of Polygon Man'' Film Descriptions For information on Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Ratchet & Clank, ''and ''Heavenly Sword, Google them. Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy As the name suggests, this film would recount the events of the first Jak ''game, ''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Jak II: Renegade Just as its predecessor did, this film would recount the events of the Jak sequel, Jak II or Jak II: Renegade, as it is known in European countries. Uncharted: Drake's Legacy Taking place after the events of Drake's Fortune, this film would cover events taking place between Drake's Fortune and Among Thieves. Sly Cooper and the Thievious Raccoonus As the name suggests, this film would cover the events of the first Sly Cooper game. God of War This film recounts the events of God of War and God of War: Ascension. Twisted Metal This film would be an original film that combines elements from the 2012 Twisted Metal reboot with some from the original Twisted Metal series. Sweet Tooth would trick Calypso into making him the leader of the Twisted Metal tournament. The Legend of Dragoon: Part 1 This film would cover events from the first two discs of The Legend of Dragoon. The Legend of Dragoon: Part 2 This film would cover the events of the third and fourth discs of The Legend of Dragoon. PlayStation All-Stars: Calypso's Revenge Calypso, seeking revenge on Sweet Tooth for stealing" Twisted Metal from him, would meet with an unknown entity that restores his former powers and tells him of other universes outside of his own. Using his revitalized powers, Calypso would gather several individuals from other worlds and host a tournament, promising the winner any wish they want to be fulfilled. The combatants include: Heihachi, Ratchet & Clank, Nariko, Nathan Drake, Kratos, Sly Cooper, Sweet Tooth, Dart Field, and would introduce Fat Princess, Colonel Radec, and PaRappa. Jak 3: The Legacy of Mar This film would cover the events of Jak 3. inFamous: Kessler's Origins This film would retell the story of the first inFamous game through Kessler's point of view, showcasing many events not see through the eyes of Cole MacGrath. Uncharted: The Lost Dynasty Set after the events of Uncharted 3: Drake Deception, this film would see Drake and Sully adventuring through the Oriental territory. MediEvil: The Rise of Zarok This film recounts the events of the original MediEvil game. God of War II: Rage of Olympus This film picks up from the events of the God of War II game and leads through the story of God of War III. The Last of Us: Lost Dreams This film highlights Joel and Tommy's journey after the events of their hometown's cordeceps outbreak, leading to their falling out with each other and Joel's arrival in Boston. Ape Escape: On the Loose This film recounts the events of the first Ape Escape game, and is named after the PSP remake. Gravity Rush This film recounts the events of Gravity Rush. PlayStation All-Stars: The Age of Polygon Man The entity from the first film is revealed to be Polygon Man, and this film retells the arcade stories of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a single plot. All characters from Battle Royale appear except for Isaac, Big Daddy, Raiden, and Dante. Easter Eggs Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Crash Bandicoot's shoes can be seen briefly during the first scene in Samos' Hut. Jak II: Renegade Ratchet and Clank appear on billboards in Haven City. Kat and Dusty can also be seen in a picture frame in the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. Uncharted: Drake's Legacy Drake finds a treasure chest that contains both a Precursor Orb and Blast Shard from inFamous. Sly Cooper and the Thievious Raccoonus Cole's amp can be seen on one of the rooftops when Sly is venturing through Paris. God of War Dart's headband and Sir Daniel Fortesque's skull can be seen in a few battle scenes. Twisted Metal One of the trucks destroyed by Sweet Tooth resembles the one driven by Joel in The Last of Us. The Legend of Dragoon: Part 1 TBA The Legend of Dragoon: Part 2 TBA PlayStation All-Stars: Calypso's Revenge A silhouette of Polygon Man's hair can be seen for a brief moment when Calypso's power is restored. Jak 3: The Legacy of Mar TBA inFamous: Kessler's Origins One of the pedestrians seen during Kessler's past wears a denim vest similar to Delsin from Second Son, and a movie theater is seen briefly with film titles: The Rest of Us, Jake and Dexter, ''and ''Behind: Two Lanes. .''' Uncharted: The Lost Dynasty TBA MediEvil: The Rise of Zarok One of the graves bears the Helghast insignia. God of War II: Rage of Olympus TBA The Last of Us: Lost Dreams A picture of Jodie Holmes can be seen in one of the houses that Joel and Tommy investigate. Ape Escape: On the Loose One of the monkeys wears a beanie similar to PaRappa's. Gravity Rush TBA PlayStation All-Stars: The Age of Polygon Man TBA Category:Blog posts